<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spider-Man in Hogwarts | Peter Parker &amp; Hermione Granger | Wizarding weekend by DaLils</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133967">Spider-Man in Hogwarts | Peter Parker &amp; Hermione Granger | Wizarding weekend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaLils/pseuds/DaLils'>DaLils</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanvids [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Video</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaLils/pseuds/DaLils</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker makes some unexpected discoveries during a school trip to London...<br/>***<br/>Please subscribe :) <a href="https://lildiaries.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> or <a href="https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCTZ2T0EvT-6b11GXog-h_XQ">youtube</a><br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanvids [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2242236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spider-Man in Hogwarts | Peter Parker &amp; Hermione Granger | Wizarding weekend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="video">
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125656">Magic</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxAlica/pseuds/FoxAlica">FoxAlica</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>